powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
OtomoNin UFOmaru
is a silver and light blue auxiliary OtomoNin modeled after a flying saucer/ Unidentified Flying Object. Overview UFOmaru was the first OtomoNin in existence, being made from alien technology. Using him as a base model, Yoshitaka and his other alien contacts created the other OtomoNin, with five of them also being made with Yoshitaka's grandchildren in mind. UFOmaru in his first appearance shown to arrive late instead of on time like the other OtomoNins when summoned, either due to him being far away from Japan or that his vehicle mode has weak thrusters. In his vehicle mode, he can also fire energy bullets from the front sides. It can also transform when the Ninninger piloting UFOmaru announces , in which the OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO is removed as well as its UFOmaru Launcher before the remaining body part transforms into its humanoid form and the UFOmaru Launcher is reattached onto its back as its thrusters. This Space-based OtomoNin possess the capability of speed and mobility, even under zero-gravity conditions such as outer space. History At some unknown point in the past, Yoshitaka Igasaki befriended UFOmaru and reverse engineered the alien technology in UFOmaru to create the other OtomoNin. The second of the OtomoNins to be borne out of a purified Sealing Shuriken that the Ninningers successfully obtained from defeating Youkai Tsuchigumo, the Sealing Shuriken transformed into OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO when the five Ninningers managed to raise their Nintality in order to defeat Youkai Ungaikyo, partly due to MomoNinger's perseverance in countering the Youkai's plans to spread fear. Originally, this OtomoNin didn't make an appearance despite AkaNinger doing the usual summon like he did with Paonmaru previously, so AoNinger had to first form Shurikenjin Drago to chase after the enlarged Youkai Ungaikyo who wants to strike from outer space. However, due to the Youkai's space flight capabilities, this made Shirikenjin Drago's ascent a challenge in catching up, and started to reach its limit in the upper atmosphere despite MomoNinger's insistance. As it did, the new OtomoNin finally made its entrance at the edge of Earth's atmosphere, allowing the combination to take place and defeat the Giant Youkai once and for all. Like Paonmaru, this OtomoNin Shuriken can be re-used later when the Ninningers require the use of its abilities in future battles against the Youkai. In regular battles, the OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO can be used to perform Shuriken Ninja Arts that allows a user to control the gravity around enemies and throw them around. Humanoid Form Shurikenjin UFO is an alternate form of Shurikenjin formed when UFOmaru takes over Shinobimaru's place with the OtomoNin placed into the formation's right hand, while the giant OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO is placed on the head in place of the Shinobimaru one. This is performed when AkaNinger spins his OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO in the Ninja Ichibantou and the is announced. This form, which adapts UFOmaru's speed and mobility abilities, grants Shurikenjin a massive flight boost coupled with the ability to chase down and battle giant-sized Youkai that are capable of extra-atmospheric or even zero-gravity combat, patching up Shurikenjin Drago's limitation of flying only within the Earth's upper atmosphere. Shurikenjin UFO is armed with the , which can used as a short trident during normal combat to injure the enlarged Youkai before launching the finisher. As seen in the Ninninger vs. Drive special, the UFOmaru Launcher can be used as a normal gun Its finisher attack is . In this finisher, the Ninningers inside Shurikenjin UFO's cockpit performs a tapping-hit move with their Ninja Ichibantous, allowing Shurikenjin UFO to charge up its UFOmaru Launcher and fire three guided Nin Shuriken which strikes the target in all directions to defeat the Giant Youkai, forming the Ninningers' insignia in the process. Additional Formations * to be added Notes *UFOmaru bears a resemblance to the main robo of the Megarangers, Galaxy Mega. Both mecha even share the same transformation steps. *UFOmaru's humanoid form features some similarities to aliens known as . *UFOmaru is the first, and so far only, OtomoNin not created by Yoshitaka Igasaki. *During Shurikenjin UFO's debut, the Ninningers declared a battle cry that is in reference to 's famous catchphrase of the titular Kamen Rider of that series, given the new form of Shurikenjin being space-themed like Kamen Rider Fourze was. *During the events of , it was temporarily erased from existence because it was the oldest companion of the Ninningers, undone with the destruction of Roidmude 089/Shocker Buruburu. References Category:Mecha (Ninninger) Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:One-mecha Robos